


A Body Next to Mine

by SilverCeleb



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Asexual Character, Challenge Response, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Sex, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCeleb/pseuds/SilverCeleb
Summary: Exploration of touch, intimacy, sex, and emotions associated or caused by those.SSSS pairing soup that has all the spoons in it.
Relationships: Emil Västerström/Mikkel Madsen, Lalli Hotakainen & Onni Hotakainen, Lalli Hotakainen & Tuuri Hotakainen, Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström, Onni Hotakainen & Tuuri Hotakainen, Onni Hotakainen/Emil Västerström, Onni Hotakainen/Mikkel Madsen, Reynir Árnason/Lalli Hotakainen, Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen, Reynir Árnason/Sigrun Eide, Reynir Árnason/Tuuri Hotakainen, Sigrun Eide/Emil Västerström, Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen, Sigrun Eide/Onni Hotakainen, Tuuri Hotakainen/Emil Västerström, Tuuri Hotakainen/Sigrun Eide
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Body Next to Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SSSS 3-Sentence Smut Fics With All(?) the Pairings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940083) by [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit). 



> A shameless rip off from Ilthit's idea. With their permission I adopted this idea and then had fun with it. The original concept was “3-Sentence Smut Fics With All(?) the Pairings”. My version has less smut, more relationships, and does everything double since I wanted to include pow switches.
> 
> Note that I write gray ace Lalli, who is uninterested in sex but gets emotional satisfaction from sharing his partners experience of pleasure. Also I don’t want to write incecst in a positive way so no sister/brother or cousin/cousin content, just some family bonding with no sex or romance. Some of the age gaps (we get 19 and 34 with these characters and that’s not too great) also demanded me to consider very carefully how to approach certain pairings.

EMIL/Onni

Emil is pretty sure he will die. He backs away from the furious glare directed towards him, spluttering apologies and getting tangled with blankets. How was he supposed to know Lalli had sneaked out during the night only to leave a free space for Onni to fall asleep in, and to be spooned by Emil.

EMIL/Tuuri

He doesn’t quite know what he should do with his hands now that Tuuri is naked, but Emil is pretty sure touching her will end in a disaster. He will no doubt do something wrong and be horribly embarrassed.

“Look, I appreciate you staring at my boobs like they are the best thing you have seen in your life, but I want some action.”

EMIL/Lalli

Emil has never in his life been this turned on. He still doesn’t understand what Lalli is getting from this, but he has a hand wrapped around his erection, and _ Lalli’s _ hand is wrapped around his wrist, guiding the strokes while those ice cold eyes stare at him with intensity that does thing to Emil.

It has taken them months and mistakes to get this far, and if Emil doesn’t get to finish soon he will cry out of frustration, but it’s so worth every minute he has waited.

EMIL/Reynir

“UNGHHSF, your hair is in my nose! Do you even understand what I’m saying? Your hair, my face, I need to breathe!”

EMIL/Mikkel

Emil is more than a bit nervous about this, but he has to get more experienced some way, and Mikkel is the least likely to freak out or tell others. Emil hasn’t got a clue why the Dane said yes, but now that Mikkel has already agreed to this, Emil realizes he has no plan for what happens now. Why was it so hard to practise sex anyway?

EMIL/Sigrun

This must be the best or worst tradition the Norwegians have, Emil thinks as Sigrun yanks his shirt off. The heady rush from their recent narrow escape and the party afterwards is still pulsing in his blood. They are wonderfully, beautifully, still and despite everything, alive.

LALLI&Onni

Nights at Keuruu are dark this time of the year, and with no snow to light the way he had fallen on a slippery patch of wet moss. Onni carries him back home piggyback style from the training fields, and Lalli hides his face into Onni’s fur cloak from all the people passing by. He must be clinging too tight to be comfortable, but Onni never minds.

LALLI&Tuuri

Tuuri is too loud. She talks too much. But she is good with scissors and won’t pull on his hair like aunt Anne-Mari, so Lalli let’s her talk while she cuts his hair.

LALLI/Emil

Emil likes kisses, hugs, cuddling, holding hands. Lalli likes watching Emil get red and hard, panting and whining all desperate. Lalli thinks they both like it when he says Emil’s name and the blonde comes with a gasp.

LALLI/Reynir

Reynir has a very nice bed. It is a bit too narrow for the two of them, but they make it work. Things get even better when Reynir finally falls asleep, and Lalli gets some well deserved peace.

LALLI&Mikkel

The big one might be the only other person on this trip to have any brain left. Lalli might not like him that much, but he is not entirely awful, and his cookies are acceptable. Lalli also accepts gentle but firm hands washing his hair, and maybe leans in a bit.

LALLI&Sigrun

Sigrun offers Lalli a hand to drag him up and over the partly collapsed wall. He takes a good look at the hand, then the wall, and thinks about ignoring the offer and finding his own way up. It wouldn’t be easy exactly but doable, he figures and takes the hand anyway.

REYNIR/Onni

Kissing Onni in the real world is even better than doing it in the dream world. This time the sunshine coming in from the window might not mean much, but when it hits Onni’s body just right, it makes Reynir wish for a camera and some film. The photo might not make it to the family album his mother keeps on the kitchen bookshelf, but imagining Onni finding it there, that’s just something else.

REYNIR/Tuuri

Tuuri looks entirely too smug when she sees the tent in Reynir’s pants. He blushes under her knowing eyes but doesn’t dare look away now. Tuuri wears a practical sports bra and military issue underpants, but she manages to look perfect.

REYNIR/Lalli

Lalli ignores him most of the time, so it comes as a surprise when one night in his dream space he talks Reynir through the most intense jerk off session he has had in a while.

“Not interested. Go back to your place”, Lalli says, before Reynir even gets the offer out.

REYNIR/Emil

“He wants to watch me, uh, get  _ done _ by someone. And I like you, and you look good, so I thought I’d ask you if you wanted to. Have sex with me, and kind of him also”, Emil says and Reynir feels suddenly hot.

REYNIR&Mikkel

“Do you need a hug?” Mikkel asks him after they have settled for the night at the old barracks.

“Uh”, Reynir says rather intelligently, noticing just now how much his hands are shaking, how fast he is coming down from the adrenaline high of this entire mess of an adventure.

“I see”, Mikkel says, and gathers him into the best hug Reynir has ever had.

REYNIR/Sigrun

“Never underestimate the power and irresponsibility of horny people”, Sigrun tells him while she cleans the wooden cock in her hands.

“I have met people who are capable of making the hardest decisions on the battlefield just like that, and still end up with yeast infections because they were horny enough to jerk off without washing their hands first”, she tells him and fits the dildo to her harness.

“Now, then, let’s get this little workout started”, she says and Reynir swallows.

TUURI&Onni

She clings to her brother with everything she has. The new apartment is scary at night but she doesn’t want to complain, because she knows they can’t go back home. Tuuri has her own bed in the next room she shares with Lalli, but Onni has never turned her away when she sneaks into his during the night.

TUURI&Lalli

The first night Onni has to stay at work Tuuri cries silently in her bed. Lalli never cries but he let’s her hold the wooden cat figurine he likes, and pats her on the head once. It doesn’t really make her feel any better, but she knows he tried his best.

TUURI/Emil

When Tuuri talks Emil into pretending to be her boyfriend so they can get a couples discount from the cafe, she thinks it’s the best scheme she has had so far. He acts all stuffy and awkward, but is also the perfect gentleman, offering her his arm and taking her coat. He feeds her a piece of the best cake she has ever tasted, and Tuuri makes sure to maintain eye contact while licking her lips clean.

TUURI/Reynir

Tuuri really, really hopes that Reynir has enough common sense to never ever breathe a word about this to Onni. She places his hand on her breasts and drags him into another kiss. If her brother ever finds out about Reynir doing this to his baby sister, she will never be allowed to go out without an escort and he will live the rest of his life without balls, dick, or both.

TUURI/Mikkel

Two nights after the accident she lays awake in her bunk and comes to a decision: if she has to die here, she should at least try to get rid of her virginity first. She has done some kissing and heavy petting back home, but she wants to know what it would feel like to actually be with a guy. The downside of this is that her options for suitable partner are limited, Reynir might get infected himself, Emil is as good as dating Lalli, and there is no way she wants to go for her cousin, so that leaves Mikkel.

TUURI/Sigrun

Tuuri is pretty sure she will never get an orgasm this good from anybody else, and knows for certain that she is ruined for boys. She goes limp on the bed after coming down from the high and is ready to call it in for a day, when Sigrun starts petting her clit with a talented thumb. At this point Tuuri is so sensitive she swears she can feel the heat from Sigrun’s face as the redhead leans down to inhale her scent.

MIKKEL/Onni

Onni melts into a mess of emotions and need every time Mikkel touches him with affection or the intention to give him pleasure. Mikkel is not sure if he should find it funny or heart breaking that Onni can give an earth shattering blowjob while frowning lightly and keeping his emotions in check, but he will go into pieces when Mikkel strokes his hair or kisses his fingertips. It says something about what sort of partners Onni has had before, and what sort of partner Mikkel swears he will never become.

MIKKEL/Tuuri

There is something off about the offer she makes. Mikkel has seen people make this particular mistake enough to know he would regret taking her up on it. He can, however, let her down gently, and places a kiss on her forehead that will tell her enough about why he refuses to remember her with a hasty and unsatisfying fuck on the field.

MIKKEL&Lalli

Mikkel almost feels sorry for holding Lalli back. The little guy struggles in his arms, hissing, biting, fighting him with everything not lethal, struggling so hard to get to his cousin. But it is too late now to change what is happening, and Lalli seems to realize this when he goes limp in Mikkel’s arms, tired and terrified, changing the struggle into an almost hug.

MIKKEL/Emil

Emil tenses, almost startles every time Mikkel touches him, and when he finally turns his head away when Mikkel leans in to kiss him, Mikkel considers this particular lesson over and zips Emil’s coat back up. It’s time for a very important and likely long conversation.

“Emil”, he starts, making sure to speak very slowly and clearly, “ignoring or disrespecting your own boundaries about physical intimacy is one of the easiest ways to hurt both yourself and your partner.”

MIKKEL&Reynir

Reynir is a bright kid for someone who has been stupid enough to get accidentally thrown into Silent World. Mikkel is not exactly content having him here, helping with all the tedious maintenance work that is keeping them alive, but it certainly makes some of his days less monotonous. When Reynir drags him into a hug to celebrate the first full meal he ever cooked on his own, Mikkel lets it happen with a silent smile.

MIKKEL/Sigrun

She is a vision of red hair and creamy skin above him, with a sharp smile that will burn itself to his memory. Sigrun is in a playful mood today, riding him with a slow, teasing rhythm. They have waited ages for this, or that’s how it feels, and Mikkel can’t help but wonder how he ever got this lucky.

ONNI&Tuuri

After they are released from quarantine, Tuuri clings to him for what feels like an eternity. Onni wants to cling back to her (and Lalli, they are his now, to worry about, to care for), but there are so many things he has to do. He has to get a job, place to live in, food, clothing, arrange for the kids to go to school, make sure their families are properly marked in the records as deceased, millions of tiny things and no time to hold on to her sister.

ONNI&Lalli

Lalli has never liked hugs or kisses from his parents, and Onni is sure a 16-years-old cousin is no more welcome to hug him than his own mother had been. But he thinks he himself might actually need to touch Lalli to make sure he is still there, to hold his remaining family close. So he places his hand on Lalli’s shoulder, tells him he did a good job, and tries to breathe in the seconds Lalli will allow the contact.

ONNI/Emil

There has been too many pints of home made beer at this party event, and there are still more to be drunk, when someone invents a game of dare or kiss. While usually Onni would claim to be above such events, this time it’s his only way to keep an eye of Lalli, and unfortunately the locals take it very seriously. When an understandably flustered and mortified Emil gives him a lapdance, Onni swears this is the last party he will ever attend before his own funeral.

ONNI/Reynir

Reynir kisses Onni in his dreamspace. It’s a bit awkward, their noses get in the way and Reynir almost loses balance, but it’s not the worst kiss Onni has had. It’s a distraction, undeserved luxury, a dangerous mistake he can’t afford to make, and something he wants even when he does know better.

ONNI/Mikkel

They are the last two awake, Sigrun having decided to go to bed after sauna. The summer night is warm and light around them, and Onni could drown in the softness of it all. He almost does, when Mikkel takes his hand with careful fingers and pulls Onni into a kiss.

ONNI/Sigrun

She is as bold and fierce in bedroom as she is outside of it. Onni is rusty, dull and grey compared to her, and he has to wonder why would someone like Sigrun want someone like him. Whatever her reasoning, she has decided to have him, and he can’t bring himself to say no.

SIGRUN/Onni

Finnish sex magic is something Sigrun never considered experiencing, but now that Onni whispers the runo in her ear she swears to never overlook any opportunity for it. She doesn’t really know what  _ lempi _ means, but if rising it up means feeling the slightest touch on her skin like it was liquid fire, she doesn’t care. Now if Onni would just get to the point and fuck her, that would make her day.

SIGRUN/Tuuri

“So hey, tell me about your mating customs! Do you announce intent by challenging your desired partners too?”

“Umm, no, we just kind of like, sit together silent, or get really drunk I guess?”

SIGRUN&Lalli

The wooden floor of this particular house has seen better days. She knows that, because the better days lasted until today, when she put her weight on it and promptly crashed through it, got stuck knee deep in the cellar and fell on her face. Lalli helps her up and pats some dust from her uniform, and looks way too amused with his lighter body weight.

SIGRUN/Emil

Emil looks deliciously debauched, lying on her bedsheets all sweaty and blushing. And naked. Sigrun is pretty sure this is her favourite Viking tradition ever.

SIGRUN&Reynir

Celebrating their victory from the horse ghost thing would have been much easier if Reynir didn’t wear his face mask. As it is Sigrun whoops once and drapes her good arm around Reynir’s shoulders, presses a kiss on his mask clad cheek and ruffles his hair.

“Well done, this is more the kind of a thing you do to honor your gods!”

SIGRUN/Mikkel

Mikkel’s body is the new favourite thing Sigrun has ever had the pleasure of touching. He is board, soft, strong, and a bit fuzzy, much like a bear, and she feels herself getting wet just from watching him take off his shirt. If this is the way her gods are rewarding her for a job well done, then she has to start taking more missions with foreigners.


End file.
